Episode 9142 (14th April 2017)
Plot Jenny witters on about the wedding plans, oblivious to Johnny's distracted state. Rosie thinks Sally shouldn't resign, although her mother is determined to do so. Faye hears from Phelan that Seb plans to plead guilty to assaulting Jackson Hodge. She asks him to take her to court for the hearing but he refuses. David is starting to find the dog annoying. Sarah wants to take the children to a theme park on the money but David refuses. Nick's angry with Robert for employing Michelle but he's adamant that she's being offered the job. Steve calls on Michelle and tells her that he's arranged for the two of them to see a marriage counsellor that afternoon. She's incredulous at his nerve but he's adamant that they could give it a go again. Kevin and Anna break the news to Tyrone that the garage is facing bankruptcy. Gail tells Shona about David's legacy. She's pleased for him. Gary tries to give Anna some extra money but she refuses the gift. Robert offers Michelle the job but she wants time to consider. She tells him about the counselling arrangement and wonders if, for once, Steve is right. Sarah tells Gary about David's windfall. He's annoyed, considering Anna's financial problems. Alone in the house, Sally has a panic attack and securely locks herself in. Robert tells Michelle to do the right thing with Steve if he can make her happy. They hug. Johnny can't focus his eyes on the proofs of the wedding invitations. Kate doesn't realise his problem as she laughs that Jenny's name has been spelled incorrectly. Michelle watches Steve leave for the counselling session. Rosie and Sophie arrive at the Gazette offices, determined to find out who placed the obituary notice. Rosie's taken aback to find the only person there is the photographer who twisted Sally's words over the building site protest and determines that he's going to assist them. Steve tells Liz that Michelle failed to turn up but still has hopes. Michelle tracks down Robert and asks why he cares about her. He tells her he loves her and they kiss passionately. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Photographer - Ciaran Clancy Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *''Weatherfield Gazette'' - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve begs Michelle to attend marriage counselling; and Gary is furious when he hears of David's windfall while Anna struggles to make ends meet. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,270,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes